A Winter's Walk
by Cold War Kid
Summary: A young girl, Kagome, was just trying to make it through life with her friends when a startling tragedy occurs and sends her into a world of darkness. A lighted hand comes to lead her away, will she take it? R&R PLEASE!


I've never done an SK fic before but I've been reading quite a few of them recently so, here it is. It's entitled;  
A Winter's Walk

Summary: A young girl, Kagome, is just trying to make it through life with her friends by her side when tragedy occurs sending her world into darkness. A lighted-hand came through to lead her out of the shadows, will she take it?

Kagome blew into her cupped hands in hopes of some warmth. Walking in winter in New York had to be the coldest place on Earth. She rubbed her hands together and looked up. The sky a peaceful grey, with a bird flying by now and then. There was a slight breeze which made her overcoat shift backwards ever so slightly.

_This is the perfect kind of day. _She thought. She kicked a small pile of snow off of the pathway. Up ahead was her and Sango's apartment. Kagome sighed slightly. It wasn't perfect, but it was home.

She walked up the three flights of stairs and went to open the door. She expected it to be empty since Sango should have been at work. The door slowly creaked open and she was surprised to see her friends gathered around her kitchen table.

Kagome jumped back a little but then noticed something similar between all their faces. Something was wrong. They all had a solemn expression plastered to their facial features. There was no joking around or hitting each other, no one was making stupid jokes or talking, it was completely and utterly silent. Last of all, someone was missing.

"W-what's everybody doing here?" she asked quietly

Sango was the first to speak up after the period of silence.

"…Kagome…s-something has…" she took a deep breath and Miroku soothingly put his hand on her shoulder. "something has happened to….Inuyasha.." she looked down again. A small thump was heard as Kagome's bags fell to the ground

"Is he alright?" she looked to all of them and they stayed in their circle of silence.

Shippo (older teenage looking) stepped in

"He's…gone…I'm so sorry Kagome..." his voice became softer and he sat back down.

Kagome felt her heart sink to her stomach. She took a small step back

"n-no...how could this happen!"

"He was in a car accident this morning while you were at work. We tried to call you but your boss wouldn't let us speak to you." Sango looked out the window trying to hold back tears.

Kagome choked back a sob and looked around at everyone. Multiple lines of silver tears streamed down her cheeks. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, wouldn't believe. Nothing like this could happen.  
"No, NO! I-I saw him yesterday! He c-can't…he…NO!" Kagome ran out the door. Sango yelled after her. She ran down to the storage closet. She sat inside, her heart racing. She pulled her legs up to her chin and rested her head on her knees. After much frustration she started to sob uncontrollably. It must have been two hours at least when at last Kagome stopped crying. She tried to gather her thoughts.

_Why? Why him? After all we've been through. He was my friend and what I thought for awhile…my love…maybe I had feelings for him, I don't know. But know he's gone, and I'll never be able to tell him! Why…why-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door being swiftly opened. Kagome jerked her head up. It was Sesshomaru, another of her friends.

"Hey…I found her..." he said and turned back to Kagome. "I'm really sorry…" he held out his hand to help her up. Kagome sniffled and took his hand. She was greeted by gorgeous golden eyes. His white silken hair was pulled back because he had just been at his job. His shirt was wrinkled from running and his tie was half un-done.

Sesshomaru looked at her forlorn face and couldn't bear it. He embraced her in a loving hug that he wished could last a lifetime. Kagome was startled but comforted.

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

I ran down the hallway to Sango who was coming out the door.

"I...just…heard…what…happened…how'd…Kagome...take…it!" I said between breaths. I was panting like a dog (no pun intended)

"We have to go get her she ran off!" Sango replied. I knew exactly where she would be. I ran down one flight of stairs to the storage closet. I silently walked to the door and put my ear to it. I could hear her crying and I knew I shouldn't barge in but I couldn't endure it. I sat down with my back to the door and put rested my head in my hands.

_Brother…why? I knew it wasn't your fault but Kagome needs you. We all need you. I know Kagome had feelings for you and you didn't but even your company made her happy…I can't see her unhappy…_

I think it must have been 2-3 hours. I finally went in.

"Hey…I found her…" I said and I helped her up. She looked so crestfallen, I-I can't see her like this.

* * *

Kagome lightly pushed away and looked up with soft eyes. Sesshomaru slowly put his hands in the middle of her back and she was taken aback at first but then grew to realize that he had liked her all along. All those times when she had been hurt or confused or broken, he was always there…to help her when she needed it. And that feeling she would always get that she had hardly noticed before. That was the reason her and Inuyasha hadn't worked out. It was love…love that had attracted him to her. Love that had helped Kagome through each day. It was love between two friends that helped them get through anything and everything. 

Sesshomaru leaned forward and tenderly kissed her. She returned the kiss. This wasn't the ending of an old friendship but the beginning of a new relationship.

* * *

I know this is a crappy ending but it's midnight and I have to go somewhere at 7:00 AM tomorrow. Good morning yaaaaaaaaaaawnnnn


End file.
